Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a direct current to direct current (DC/DC) converter and method for controlling the same.
Description of Related Art
With the advancement of science and technology, power supply systems used by signal processing systems are getting sophisticated. DC power supply provides heavy current with lower voltage, and exhibits higher conversion efficiency, and for these reasons, it is widely adopted by the industry. In the DC power supply system, the DC/DC converter plays a critical role.
The typical way in which the DC/DC converter is controlled involves keeping the input direct voltage within a default range, so that it could be able to keep the output voltage at a constant value by changing the switch frequency. However, if such a control method is applied in resonant-type DC/DC converters, it will result in a greater variation range of the switch frequency. Also, if such a control method is applied in pulse-width-modulation type DC/DC converters, it will result in a greater variation range of the duty cycle. In both cases, the conversion efficiency of the DC/DC converter will be degraded.
In view of the foregoing, problems and disadvantages are associated with existing products that await further improvement.